Water!
by MoryP
Summary: The Captain orders a glass of water using new technology.
1. Chapter 1

"Captains Log: The time has come for us to get a demonstration of our brand new Holographic Replicator. The engineering team has been build this for months now, and they've made high promises about what this technology will be able to do."

"Welcome everyone, glad you all could make it." B'Elanna announced. "We've turned Holodeck here on Deck 6 into our cutting edge, Holographic Replicator. We can now replicate anything that our holodeck can imagine, and it will exist in outside in the real world. No matter what the size or the scale, if our holodecks can dream it, we can produce it."

There was a brief applause from the crowd. "Before we demo the technology, are there any questions?".

A crewman asked, "My chair just broke on me, could I just come here, request a new one and take it back to my quarters?"

"Well lets find out", B'Elanna replied, "Computer: one standard crewman's chair". The chair was produced, and the crewman took it with excitement.

"What about living things", someone asked, "I wouldn't mind having a pet or some new friends". The crowd briefly laughed.

"It can't produce living things, were not that advanced yet, but the Doctor is going to have a field day producing a host of artificial organs."

Someone else raised their hand for a question and B'Elanna addresses them. "How much resources does it take to produce something?", they ask.

"The beauty of this is that each production is made up of pure photosynthetic charge." B'Elanna explained. "So we don't need massive amounts of cotton to create a t-shirt. It uses Voyager's natural energy source to create anything, and to keep it in existence for a long long time.

Then Captain Janeway spoke up, "This means, that I can order a glass of water, and I don't have to find the nearest ocean to replenish the replicator?" There was brief laughter from the crowd.

"That's right", B'Elanna replied "This Holographic Replicator has enough energy to create anything from a glass of water, to an entire ocean itself."

Happy with B'Elanna's response, the Captain replied, "Wow, well in that case, lets do just that: Computer, water for everyone. I'm thirsty."

The crowd laughed and cheered as they went to get their drinks of water and to socialize.

* * *

Chakotay and Janeway are having dinner together, later that evening. They discussed various topics.

Eventually, Chakotay mentions, "That was an impressive demo today of the Holographic Replicator".

"Yes," the Captain replied, "Wait until Starfleet hears about this back home."

"Speaking of home", Chakotay repsponded, "I was thinking. Our first project should be a warp field enhancer. It will allow us to use less power when in warp, and in theory, should get us home faster."

The Captain replied, "Yes, but I was thinking that we need new and better shuttles. We've lost a lot of the ones we did have, and the ones we have left are all damaged in some way. "

"Shuttles are nice, but who needs shuttles if we can increase our rate of getting home by 30, maybe 40 percent."

"Believe me, I want to get home just as much as anyone", the Captain replied, "But if being out here in the Delta quadrant has taught me anything, it's that resources and allies can get you home far faster than any advanced piece of hardware can."

Chakotay mumbled under his breath between eating "You've sure proven that…"

The Captain paused taking in his remark, "Excuse me? Commander?"

Chakotay sighed, "Sorry Kathryn. Its just, well, some of my old friends showed me a diagram of every diversion we've been on since arriving in the delta quadrant. They showed me that we'd be a good two years ahead of schedule had we avoided any unnecessary diversions such as explorations or alien investigations. I think a lot of them are hoping this technology will help them get back home sooner."

"Well sorry to disappoint some of your old Maquis, Chakotay, but we need to get back in one piece and who knows what dangers lay ahead. We'll need all the resources and allies we can get."

The two of them continued to eat their meal. "Speaking of diversions and resources, does this meal taste like it has just too much juice in it?" The Captain asked.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but yes. I don't know how much liquid got into this pasta, its starting to look like chicken noodle soup."

The captain laughed, "I don't know what happened, I make this meal all of the time."

Then, Tuvok came in over communications, interrupting their meal.

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway"

"Yes, Tuvok"

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner, but we have an unexpected emergency on Deck 6. The Deck seems to be flooding"

"Flooding? On my way"

Chakotay an the Captain head for the turbo lift to get to Deck 6.

The Captain and Chakotay are in the turbo lift heading for Deck 6.

"We haven't had a flooding incident aboard a start fleet vessel in over 80 years." Chakotay comments.

"It's definetly not something we're used to.", the Captain replies.

Tuvok boards the turbo lift on their way up.

"Any more information on whats going on up there?"

Tuvok responds, "Several crewman have called in reporting having to wade through the corridors to leave the deck"

"Any ideas on what caused it?" Chakotay asked.

"Unknown. But we were getting the reports as early as four hours ago. We thought they were minor incidences and sent repair teams to investigate it."

"What's the damage report?", asked Captain.

"There have been some reports of material damage as well as crew injuries, but nothing catastrophic or fatal so far."

The turbo lifts stops at the deck.

"Well, here we are, lets find out what we're working with".

The turbo lift door opens. Water immediately begins crashing into the lift and slowly begins to flood it.

"Computer, Close the turbo lift doors!", Chakotay shouts. The turbo lift doors close, leaving the three of them with water almost to their knees.

"This is worse than I thought" The Captain mentions. "Tuvok, I want you to order an evacuation of Deck 6 and then erect a high level force field around the deck. That should stop the flood from spreading throughout the ship.

"Aye Captain".

"Chakotay, as soon as we get on the bridge, I want you to assemble a team to investigate how this could have happened. I'm going to head to Engineering to talk with B'Elanna and see if there's something she can do to stop the flooding"

"Aye captain"

The turbo lift continues back down. The captain gets off and heads towards engineering. She enters and sees B'Elanna

"Captain", B'Elanna says, "Glad you're here."

"Do you have any idea what is going on with my ship?"

"No clue, captain. I've been monitoring the systems since the reports and all major systems seem normal."

"Is there any way to slow down the flooding?"

"We could shut off all the power going to that deck."

"We can't do that", the Captain replied, "we need the force fields theere so the flood won't spread."

They both thought of any other options. "Is there any way to drain the flood from Deck 6?"

"As a matter of fact, there might be. There's an external access portal on that deck. If we open it, it will allow the water to drain out, and ideally the water should be ejected out into space."

"Great! Let's do it!", the Captain replied.

B'Elanna began operating the controls. "But there's one problem. Because of where the portal is, we'd have to pitch the ship at 45 degree angle so that the water can flow towards the external portal."

"Rotate the ship?" the Captain replied, "That would have us halfway walking on wall wouldn't it?"

"Sort of, but hopefully not for long."

"There's got to be another option." the responded. "I don't like the idea of us crawling around the ship."

They began to look for other options. Tuvok called in on communications.

"Tuvok to Captain"

"Go ahead",

"The flood is beginning to break through the forcefield."

"What?" the Captain replied, in disbelief.

"I repeat, the flood is beginning to break through the forcefield and into the lower decks."

"Impossible! Water breaking through the forcefield? What's going on?"

"Let me try to increase power to the force field.", B'Elanna said.

"There's no time", Captain said, "and something tells me that's not ordinary water. Go ahead with your original idea and tilt the ship."

"Red alert!" The captain shouted. She then made a ship wide announcement, "This is the Captain. All hands brace for impact. The ship will be tilted at a 45 degree angle to help drain the incoming flood."

B'Elanna made the necessary controls and Voyager began to tilt at an angle. The crew, along with loose objects, were shifted to the side uncomfortably.

B'Elanna and Janeway getting used to their new positioning, "It looks like its working, the water is being drained outside at a slow but steady rate"

"Good!" the captain replied, "What about the source of the leak?"

"The leak is still spewing out water."

"We've got to stop the source of that leak."

The Doctor then calls in, "Captain, are you alright"

"I'm fine Doctor, how are the patients on your end?"

"A lot of patients have been coming in, but its been nothing I haven't been able to attend to."

"Great. Actually Doctor, we may need your help elsewhere. How well can you sustain yourself underwater?"

"A great deal intact. My program is designed to sustain in multiple environmental conditions."

"Good to hear, I want you to swim to Deck 6 to see whats going on, and to stop the leak if possible."

"Swim? and mechanical repairs? Well, I've never done that before. Well, perhaps theres—"

Tuvok cuts in on communications. "Tuvok to Captain"

"Go ahead?"

"Are you still in engineering?"

"Yes, why"

"Be advised that a massive flood surge is headed your way, as well as toward the bridge"

"Understood"

The Doctor overheard. "Captain, are you all going to be alright?"

"We'll be fine. Head to Deck 6 to see if see what's going on."

The captain instructed the engineering crew, "Everyone, lets evacuate Engineering"

They went to the door to leave. As it opened, they saw the massive flood approaching in the distance. They ran back inside.

B'Elanna ordered the computer, "Computer erect a high level force field around engineering."

The force field went up. The engineering crew could see the flood trying to crash in.

B'Elanna worried, "I don't think this field is going to hold. It'll probably break like the other one did."

The force field began to tingle in reaction to the waves. Eventually it collapsed completely and the water came crashing in

"Speak of the Devil!" the Captain reacted, "Everyone climb up as high as you can!". The Engineering crew began to climb as high as they could to avoid the flood.

Suddenly, before the flood could get to high, the flood was restricted by a new force field

"It stopped!", B'Elanna reacted, "But how?"

"Looks like a new force field went up after the other one collapsed"

"And it appears to be much stronger, but how, who created it."

"I don't know", the Captain answered, "But I'm glad its here".

The crew just stared and observed the mysterious force field as it pulsated at a steady and comforting pulse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain's Log: Its been a full day since the flooding has started. The flood has sparked a ton of electrical damages and most systems are down. The ship itself is still titled and we've had a hard time moving around. Half of the crew is at the front of ship near the Bridge, while the other half is at the back of the ship near Engineering. Between us is a mysterious but strong force field that has kept the flood from overtaking both sides of the ship. Chakotay has been missing since I was with him on the turbo lift, and the Doctor has most likely been kicked completely offline. I've meet with the senior staff over communications to try to establish our next plan of action."

The senior staff members are all on communications. Captain, B'Elanna, and Harry are in Engineering, while Tom, Neelix, Seven, and Tuvok are on the Bridge. These two sets of crews are seperated by the mysterious force field that is holding back the flood.

"Tuvok, how's everything on your side of Voyager.", the Captain asked.

"We've had to build a temporary fortification to block a leak on top of the bridge, but we don't expect it to last long. We'll have to move to the Mess Hall eventually."

"What I wouldn't do for one of Neelix's famous dishes from the Mess Hall", the Captain remarked. "Any word on Chakotay or the Doctor?"

As she said that the force field separating them began to flicker noticeably and make noise.

"No word on them yet." Tuvok answered. "We were hoping they would be on your side."

"Unfortunately not. Have you all been able to monitor the source of the leak?"

"We've been trying", Tom interjected, "We still haven't determined the source, but we can tell the leak has slowed down some."

"That's likely due to all of the power outages throughout the ship", B'Elanna commented, "which leads me to believe a power source is what started all of this in the first place."

"Indeed.", the Captain replied, "Seven, you said you'd be studying the molecular composition of the water. How's that going? Any leads as to where it came from or how it was able to break through our other force fields?"

"Somewhat." Seven replied, "I've determined that the fluidic compound has an electrostatic charge, which is commonly found in different systems found throughout the ship."

"Hmm, more evidence that the leak originated from one of our key systems." the Captain commented. "But what caused it? How did this leak occur?"

"Perhaps we should retrace our steps to before the leak occurred", Tuvok suggested.

"Good idea. what were we all doing yesterday?"

Neelix said, "I remember using a lot of water in the mess hall to clean my pots, but I always thought that water came directly from the replicators."

"It does", Tuvok replied. "Voyager does not have a plumbing system of any kind running through the ship."

Tom suggested, "Maybe we passed through a nebula of some kind, and some how it trickled into the ship."

"Wouldn'tve our sensors detected it?" Harry asked

"Yes, they would have", replied B'Elanna

"What else did we do yesterday", asked the Captain.

"Well, we used the Holographic Replicator for the demo yesterday", said B'Elanna. "But it was only used for the demo and nothing else."

"I wasn't able to attend that demonstration. I had a medical appointment with the Doctor."

The mysterious force field began to tingle vividly and brightly at that moment, as well as make noise.

Tuvok heard the noise through the communications. "Is everything alright over there captain?"

"As soon as you mentioned the Doctor, the force field began to light up. Go on"

Tuvok continued, "What did you all demonstrate at the presentation? How was the new HoloReplicator used?"

B'Elanna tried to recount what they produced. "What did we make with it captain? A chair, a portable power station, and a few controller relays, I think that's all we demonstrated yesterday."

"And some water…." the Captain said softly, as if in a trance.

B'Elanna, suprised by the Captain's trance like state, "Captain?"

"At the end of the demonstration …I ordered a glass of water."

"That's right. But surely a glass of water couldn't have caused all of this."

"No…", the Captain continued pensively, "But it was how I order it".

"I remember now", B'Elanna said, "I made a joke, something about the replicator being able to make a glass of water or an ocean."

"And then I told the computer, 'Let's do that …water for everyone …"

Everyone was silent after this admission by the Captain.

B'Elanna, breaking the silence. "Maybe that's why the source of the leak is on Deck 5, where the HoloReplicator is."

"That's how it was able to break through the force fields", the Captain continued in shock and regret.

"Because it was made up of the same photosynthetic material", Seven noted.

Another silence occurred between the crew.

"Unbelievable" The Captain stated. "I'm the cause for all of this."

Tuvok replied, "Hardly captain. The system was just not yet refined. There's no need to blame yourself for this."

"Tuvok's right" B'Elanna replied, "We're all responsible for this."

"What I wouldn't do for a visit to the Doctor in sickbay now, wherever he is."

The mysterious forcefield began to tingle again.

"There it goes again." Harry interjected, "As soon as you said the Doctor's name, the force field twitched."

B'Elanna curiously walks toward the force field. "Doctor?", she called out

The force field began to twitch and light up even more.

The captain walks over and puts her hand on the field. "Doctor" she wishpers. The field begins to light colorfully around her hand.

B'Elanna begins to scan the field. "I'm reading an AI component around this force field, the code structure matches the same configuration as the Doctor's AI component"

"Look!" Harry said. He was pointing to the Mobile Emitter at the bottom of the force field.

"Doctor!" The Captain expressed, "Its you?", the force field tingled warmly, "It is you!"

Over communications, Tuvok curious of what's happening, "Captain?"

Harry replied for the Captain, "The unknown forcefield that's protecting us from the flood IS the doctor! He's transformed himself into the field to keep us from flooding out.

"Well done, Doctor!" The Captain said excitedly, on the verge of tears, "Well done!"

The crew talked more about different issues.

After awhile, the temporary fortification on the bridge began to collapse.

"Captain our temporary fortification on the bridge is collapsing." Tuvok reported. "We'll need to leave the bridge and head for the mess hall with the rest of the crew.

"Understood. We'll reconnect through communications later. Captain out."

The fortification above them began to rumble a little more. "Everyone, lets move out. Head for the mess hall, we'll set up operations there." Everyone except for Seven begins to evacuate.

Tuvok notices that Seven is staying behind. "Seven! Come On!

"I can't".

"You must. This fortification my collapse on you."

"I have to take that chance", Seven replied. "It is likely that this fluid is harmful to me".

"What?"

"This water uses photosynthetic technology." Seven explained, "If I happen to ingest some of it, it may disrupt my internal Borg implants and cause injury."

Tuvok looks for alternative ways to get her across. Eventually the fortification collapses and Tuvok runs out towards the Mess Hall. Seven crouches for cover to avoid the incoming debris and water.

Tuvok reaches the Mess Hall, and uses communications to reach Seven, "Seven, are you all right?"

"I'm alright Lieutenant. I'm on a high platform away from the flood. Suffered only minor injuries. However, water is now slowly seeping in. In a matter of minutes, the Bridge will be completely flooded."

"Understood. We will devise a way to bring you here safely."

Tuvok, Tom, and Neelix have met up in the Mess Hall.

"There's got to be a way for us to transport around in this water safely." Tom states.

Neelix asks, "I suppose Voyager wouldn't have any underwater gear on board?"

"Voyager wasn't exactly equipped for underwater missions, Neelix", Tom replies.

"No." Tuvok interjects, "But it is equipped for external space missions."

"We'll of course it was." Tom sarcastically replies. He tries to decipher Tuvok's comment. "Oohhh. I know where you're going with this — space suits!

Neelix, realizes the idea, "We could repurpose our space suits for underwater transportation!"

"Precisely." Tuvok says. "The only problem is that all of our space suits are located on Deck 6, and I doubt that there's anyone on board with the lung capacity to swim that high."

"Not to mention that the suits are locked in a closet", Tom added. "Man, that would have worked perfectly."

Tom began to think further. "Wait a minute, Harry might have one. He's been doing an advanced space walk training program all month, and he was using one of voyager's space suits. Sometimes I would see a space suit in his quarters just lying around. And his quarters is not that far away."

"It's worth looking into", Neelix added.

Tuvok got on communications, "Tuvok to Ensign Kim."

"Ensign Kim here"

"We're going to attempt to retrieve the space suit you have been using. Mr. Paris hypothesis that you may have used a suit and left it in your crew quarters."

"Yeah that's right!", Harry confirmed.

"Very well. We will attempt to—"

Wait a minute", Harry interrupted. "I might have left it in the storage closet in Holodeck 1. I can't, I can't remember".

"Please Ensign, try to think were you left it. If we can get this suit, we'll be able to safely transport Seven as well as other members of the crew all over the ship."

Harry became frustrated trying to remember, "Arrggh, I don't know. Holodeck 1. I'm pretty sure I left it in the storage room in Holodeck 1."

"You don't sound to sure, Ensign."

"No, I'm sure its Holodeck 1. I remember leaving it there."

"Very well." Tuvok replied, "I will swim there to retrieve it. I'll deliver it to Seven first on the bridge and then we'll use it throughout the ship. Please inform the out." Tuvok began to make preparations to swim to Holodeck 1.

Tom was concerned, "Are you sure you can make it that far? Holodeck 1 is a bit farther than Harry's quarters."

"There is probability for error, " Tuvok states as he grabs the manual door opener, He looks directly at Tom, "But trust in your colleagues and friends trumps all doubt." He leaves for Holodeck 1.

He enters a corridor that's completely flooded, takes a deep breath, and dives in. He begins swimming towards Holodeck 1,

As he swims, he sees damage that has been done to the ship. He sees sparks flicker in the flood, and objects floating which would ordinarily be stationary.

Eventually, he reaches Holodeck 1. He uses his manual door opener to enter the room. He goes to the storage closed and begins going through the items there. After reaching, he does not see the space suit. He decides to swim back to the bridge.

He approaches a corridor which could either lead him to the Bridge or to Harry's quarters. He thinks for a moment, and remembers that Seven reported that the water on the bridge was slowly rising. There may not be a chance for him to catch his breath on the bridge to try again. So, he decided to swim to Harry 's quarters.

Once Tuvok reaches Harry's quarters, he uses the manual door opener to enter it. He immediately sees the space suit, grabs it, and starts to head back for the bridge.

As he swims back, he realizes that he's running out of breath and won't make it to the bridge in time. Having no where else to go for air, He throws the suit toward the Engineering section of the ship, hoping that the crew on that side will eventually retrieve it. He still tries to swim towards the Bridge.

On the Bridge, Seven finally sees Tuvok, however he washes up unconscious. "Lieutenant", she cries out. She immediately tries to administer CPR.

"Seven to the Mr Paris!", she calls on her communicator.

"Yes Seven?"

"Tuvok has just washed up here on the Bridge, but he is unconscious and may have drowned! I require your immediate assistance."

"Oh no Tuvok! I'm on my way!" Tom replies. "Wait, we have to freeze him. Vulcans have a favorable reaction to the cold and to the dark. If we freeze his body, the Doc may be able to revive him later."

"How do I freeze him?", Seven asks

"Grab a phaser and reverse the targeting polarity. It will cool an object down instead of heat it up. Just target the water he's already and it should turn to ice and freeze his body."

"Affirmative. Adjusting the phaser now."

Seven reverses a phaser's polarity and begins firing at the water on the bridge, It begins to turn to ice. Tuvok is partially submerged so that he is frozen along with the water.

"Ok, Lieutenant Tuvok has been frozen along with most of the water the bridge, and I have turned off all lights emitting from the bridge."

"Good work". Seven also used this freezing technique to clog the slow leak here on the bridge,

In Engineering, the Doctor's force field began to tingle. B'Elanna and Harry went to the force field. The force field temporarily collapsed and the space suit was released.

"Captain, The space suit!" B'Elanna exclaimed.

"Tuvok must have threw it down here just in case he didn't make it back to the bridge"

"Ok Seven, we have space suit. We'll get it to you as soon as possible", the Captain said.

"No rush Captain. I should be safe now I'd like to stay here on the bridge as long as possible, to monitor Tuvok as well as key systems here on the bridge." Seven replied.

"Understood, but contact us the moment anything changes. Captain out."

The Captain held the damp suit, "Tuvok, Good friend, your sacrifice will not be in vain. You'll be with us soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Captain's log: It's been a week since the flooding has started. The crew is still split between the front and back of the ship because the Doctor has made himself a forcefield to block the is tilted at a 45 degree angle, making it an adventure just to move around. Tuvok is still frozen in stasis on the bridge and Seven has been there since to monitor his progress. We still haven't found or heard word from Chakotay, as well as a handful of others on board. The crew has been using the one space suit we have available to travel around the ship with supplies and much needed comfort. I've managed to take the suit myself and travel to the shuttle bay to see the condition of our shuttles. Shuttles will be a vital piece should Voyager completely fail.

The Captain and some crewmen arrive at in Shuttle Bay. They observe the two remaining shuttles. "I hope we can get these shuttles running", she comments.

One of the crewman manage to turn on one of the shuttles, "I've got this one working".

"Great, take it outside for a test drive to see she handles".

The crewman takes the shuttle out to test it. Later on, he returns.

"How did she fly", the Captain asks.

"For the most part, fine. But there's noticeable resistance when I try to turn left or right."

"I'll have B'Elanna look into it." The Captain taps her communications, "Captain to B'Elanna"

"Yes, Captain", B'Elanna responds.

"We've investigated the two shuttles here. One is completely down, and the other one is having a hard time rotating. Tomorrow I want you to work with Tom to see if you can get the steering repaired on the working one."

"Aye captain. Look forward to it." B'Elanna replied. "You still don't want us using the Maquis shuttle?"

"The Maquis shuttle? ", Captain asked, puzzled. "I don't see a Maquis shuttle here. Which one are you referring to."

"It's the shuttle that the Maquis arrived in on Voyager's first mission in the Alpha quadrant."

"Oh that shuttle. I don't see it here." The Captain replied. She asked the nearby crewman if they know where it was, but they didn't know either. "What happened to it?"

"Beats me. I doubt that it was ejected into space if the other ones are still there. That's the most advanced shuttle we have."

"Maybe someone took off with it", the Captain suggested. "Is there a way that you can check the departure logs for a possible take off?"

"I can try." B'Elanna replied, "But whoever it was, they we're definitely Maquis. Only they would have the encryption protocols to pilot the thing."

"Maquis?" The captain thought for a moment, then whispered, "Chakotay…."

"Captain?"

"Last week ..he mentioned that he was talking to his old Maquis friends about finding a better way home."

"Captain you don't think he would abandon us."

"I don't think he would", the Captain replied, "and maybe that's been the problem all along. I've been underestimating him, thinking that he won't take matters into his own hands.

"Now that you mention it, a lot of the key members of the Maquis haven't been accounted for on board either." B'Elanna noted.

The Captain continued, "This flood was his tipping point, his last straw. He's left us to find his own way.

"We still have the other shuttles", B'Elanna mention "It's possible that we could use the warp signature to track him down."

"No", said the Captain, "Let him go. Once he understands whats really out there, he'll be back. …I want you and Tom to repair this shuttle first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Captain".

Janeway stared out into space, and whispered Chakotay's name to herself.

B'Elanna returned to her station in Engineering. Harry came to her with a report.

"B'Elanna, we have a problem", Harry reported.

"Why am I not surprised", B'Elanna remarked..

"I've been monitoring the thrusters", Harry continued. "They are being filled with water from outside the ship.

"Water from outside the ship?" B'Elanna asked. "Explain?"

"Well, as we drain water into space, the water is being attracted to the external thrusters due to the electrostatic charge. The thrusters are almost filled with water, which will make them ususable, not to mention causing the flood to reenter the ship from the other end."

"Got it. We should probably turn on the thrusters then. That shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah", Harry confirmed. "But we can't turn on the thrusters with out moving forward. Where would we be going."

"Good point.", B'Elanna remarked, "Quite frankly, I don't even know where Voyager is facing right now."

"Seven should know, she's been looking at the stars for the past week, on the Bridge"

They asked Seven and she told them that they are intact facing in the opposite direction of Earth. By turning on the thrusters they would be moving further into the Delta quadrant.

They informed the Captain of this, and despite the travel in the wrong direction, they decided it was the best option to take. Turning the thrusters online would also cause for a turbulent, uncomfortable ride. After making a ship wide announcement of their decision, the Captain order Neelix to tour his side of the ship to see how he could help the crew prepare for their travel.

Neelix began walking around his side of the ship. He began to personally prepare the crew for the bumpy ride ahead. "Is there anything that I can do for anyone here to prepare them for take off?", he asked some crewman in a room.

Some of the crewman began to murmur, "Take off? Why do we have to go any where, doesn't the Captain know we'll be thrashed around?"

Neelix decided to ignore the complaints and move on to the next area. He began to asked a crewman if he needed help with anything, but then recognized him particularly.

"Hey, you're he Ensign that usually gets my 2nd Meal Option. A good choice by the way. Is there anything you need help with before we take off?"

"No…, Yes.. Ah whats the point." The crewman stammers.

"I beg your pardon", Neelix replies,

"Why did I even sign up for this. You don't even know my name. No one here hardly does." the crewman complains, "I'm going to die out here."

"Now that's not the attitude we need around here, ensign 2nd Meal Option…" Neelix stopped himself as realized that he still didn't call him by name, making the situation worse for the crewman. Embarrassed, Neelix decided to move on.

A crewman called from the hallway, "Hey Neelix. Janeway has the space suit now right? When am I going to get a chance to use it? I need to retrieve my personal medical kit from my locker."

"I don't know that", Neelix replied, "but how are your preparations for our departure going? Need any help?"

Another crewman spoke up, "I heard we were headed in the wrong direction. Is that true?"

"Well," Neelix replied "that's technically true", the surrounding crew began to groan. "However its only a temporary measure until we vent out the thrusters."

"We need to stop at an M Class planet for some proper rest." The crewman spoke up, "I'm getting tired of sharing a room with my insufferable roommates."

"You're not exactly Mr. Sunshine yourself buddy" another crewman reacted.

The crew began to quarrel with themselves, then Neelix talked above them "Everyone calm down! I'll admit. Things haven't been easy for me either. But the senior staff are looking into every available option to end this crisis. This will all work out so long as we all —"

Suddenly the ship jolted very hard. Throughout the ship people and objects were thrown forward, some suffered damages and injuries.

Neelix, trying to regain composure, "We're on the way …as bumpy as it is."

On the Bridge, Seven is alone in the dark, shivering in the cold and at the front of the bridge.

Tom wades in, "How are you doing Seven?"

"Doing well given the circumstances." Seven answered.

Tom stated, "So I realize how long you've been in here and I've made a couple of deals and finally got the coveted space suit to you. Now you can swim to less cold area of the ship while I monitor my buddy Tuvok here."

"Thank you Mr Paris" Seven replied, "but that will not be necessary."

"Really?" Seven answered surprised, "It took a lot for me to get this suit. Infact there's a crewman who's going to take it from me in the next 5 minutes if he doesn't see you swimming out of here."

"That is acceptable." Seven answers. She begins to cough and sneeze in the dark coldness.

"Cmon, I know you're freezing up here, and Tuvok will be fine."

"I have other matters I must attend to here."

"Like what?", Tom asked

"Producing bubbles", Seven replied.

Tom giggled, "Heh, did you say producing bubbles?"

"Yes Mr Paris."

Through the darkness, Tom could see seven dipping a device in the water, lifting it up, and blowing air into it, producing a synchronized set of bubbles.

Seven explained, "I've equipped a sample of this water with some of my own borg implants. When I produce bubbles form this sample, they contain their cohesion in space and can travel several light years in their original form."

"Hah, I think some of this cold has gone to your head. What can these 'bubbles in space' do exactly?" Tom sarcastically asked.

"I'm hoping that an observer will see these 'bubbles in space' and observe the pattern that they are set in. Perhaps they will be naturally curious and maybe their curiosity will lead them here."

Tom thought then asked, "Why not just send a distress beacon on one of your Borg frequencies?"

"Frequencies, signals, radiation — these are all typical emissions that the average species would ignore or decipher to use against us. I'm hoping these bubbles will attract a curios and benevolent species." Seven answered then began to cough and sneeze from the cold.

"Ok, thats a little beyond me. But don't you need a break."

"I'll admit, I am growing weary and cold. But.."

"Yes, but?" Tom implored.

"But I'm, I'm scared", Seven admitted

"Scared? Of this water? Trust me Seven, the suit is air tight."

Seven continued, "Seeing Tuvok wash up like this is a hard image to shake. Also, I've always hated trips to any large body of water even as a child.

The ship began to shake and the two of them were moved about. A crewman also stumbles in.

"Tom, you in here?", the crewman asks. "You still have the space suit, its time someone else uses it."

"Hold on ensign. Seven, this is your last chance."

"Its fine," she says, "let the crewman have it."

"Have it your way." Tom walks over to the ensign and gives him the space suit. Later on he returns to the bridge with a blanket and other supplies to keep Seven warm.

"You can't be comfortable up here. At least let me help you warm you up." Tom dries off.

"Here, lie down." Tom puts blanket around Seven. He begins to rub her with the towel.

Eventually, the ship shakes again, bringing the two even closer. They remain close in cold darkness only accompanied by the sound of the rumbling ship.

"The company of another human is a warming, comforting, and healing benefit" Seven admits.

"In that case," Tom says, "as the practicing medical chief aboard the ship, I'll stay here as long as you'd like."

* * *

B'Elanna gets up the next morning and prepares to head over to the shuttle bay. She has the space suit, and puts it on. The Doctor temporarily deactivates himself as a force field, so that B'Elanna can swim to the other side of the ship.

On her way to the shuttle bay, she decides to visit Tom. She turns in the middle of the flood and heads toward the Mess Hall. She arrives to the smell of Neelix cooking.

"Hey Neelix. have you seen Tom?" B'Elanna asks through the suit.

"B'Elanna is that you? I haven't seen you in a long time!" Neelix exclaimed. "I haven't seen Tom since yesterday."

"Thanks Neelix, I'll keep looking." B'Elanna said. Neelix tried to offer her something to eat, but she refused.

B'Elanna looked in a couple of other rooms, and called out for Tom, but did not see him.

She decides to ask Seven on the Bridge. She enters the cold, dark bridge. Turning on her flash light, she sees Tuvok frozen and wishes him well.

She turns to leave, assuming no one is there. Upon leaving she hears a cough. She turns toward the sound, "Hello? Seven?".

As she approaches, she sees Seven and Tom, laying down in close proximity together. B'Elannana shines the light directly on them.

"Tom?!"

Seven and Tom eventually awake to the sound and the flashlight shining on them. Tom peers his eyes open. Disoriented and unsure of who's in the suit, he asks, "Who's that? What's the problem"

B'Elanna, offended then responds, "i don't believe it."

Tom recognizes her voice, "B'Elanna?"

Offended and embarrassed, B'Elanna storms out.

Tom finally realizes its her and sees his predicament. "B'Elanna! Wait!". He shamefully gets himself away from Seven and goes after B'Elanna

"B'Elanna, wait! I can explain!"

"Save it!" B'Elanna quips back.

She gets to the corridor to head toward the Shuttle Bay. The ship begins to shake again, and she looses her footing and trips. Tom goes to grab her and help her up.

"Don't touch me!" B'Elanna shouts back as she pulls away. She dives into the water and swims towards the Shuttle Bay. Tom slowly wades in her direction and watches her swim away. As Tom stands there reflecting on what happened and how he can fix it, the ships jolts hard again, causing Tom to unexpectedly plunge into the water, making the situation all the more discomforting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Captains log: Its been three weeks since this flooding crisis started. The Doctor' is still our forcefield holding back he flood, but he is losing integrity, he can't keep the flood waters back for much longer. Our command structure is also failing, and with Tuvok still being frozen in stasis, I feel like I've been trying to hold this together on my own."

In Engineering, the Doctor as the force field is erratically flickering. Harry is next to it, trying to stabilize the field. "Hang in there Doc. If you can just hold yourself together a little longer. I'm going to use our last set of power converters so that you can maintain your field strength." Harry Connects power converter to mobile emitter. Eventually, the force field stabilizes.

"That should hold you for now. We need you Doc. You may not be in sick bay but you're still saving lives.

Harry goes to the Captain, who is also in Engineering. "Captain, the Doctor is on his last legs. We only have about two hours left of emergency power to stain him."

"How will we stop the flood once he collapses," the Captain thought aloud.

"I've been working on a theory that might help us get rid of the flood"

"Yes. Anything." The Captain replied.

Harry continued, "We need to eject the warp core. That will cause a large enough opening and a hydrostatic pull that should attract the water out of the ship."

"Eject the core?" The captain implored, "We'll need our warp engines eventually. Have you thought of a way for us to retrieve the warp core once we've ejected it?"

"Unfortunately not", Harry answered. "But I think we'll just have to find a way later to retrieve it."

"Have you talked it over with B'Elanna"

"Sort of… She's been rather difficult to talk to these days, but she agrees."

"Tell me about it. Ever since her episode with Tom I've had to fight tooth and nail just to get a status update", joked the Captain, "Once we release the force field, I imagine the flood will be coming in strong in all areas. Where should the crew go while this is going on."

"The safest thing for the crew to do would be to go to the escape pods and hide there until all of the water has been ejected."

"Good idea", the Captain replied. They discusses more specifics until they had a plan of execution. "I'll alert the crew", the Captain said afterwards.

The Captain got on communications."This is the captain to all hands. In one hour, We are about to perform an emeregncy warp core ejection. I am ordering all non essential personnel to report to any available escape pods. Only a percentage of the pods are available, so you may have to double or triple up in them. The senior staff will stay behind to coordinate the ejection on our end. Once completed, we will rejoin back here on voyager and plan our way home. " The Captain paused, then continued, "I know this hasn't been easy, and quite frankly, I am the cause for this… For all of this. But we WILL make it home, and it one piece, all of us. Is that understood?!"

She could hear some of the crew say, "Yes Captain!"

"Very well, Captian out."

The first thing they had to do was disengage thrusters. The ship came to a rumbling stop. The crew was knocked around one last time, but their spirits were high.

The next thing they had to do was release the internal locks on the warp core, which was fairly easy enough.

The final thing they would have to do is release the external locks on the warp core, which was the tricky part. Someone would have to do a space walk and walk on top of Voyager to manually release the warp core met to discuss their final preparations

"Alright. As soon as the warp core's lock is released, we'll need all available hands on this side of the ship to help push the warp core out." Harry instructed.

Harry, walked over to the Doctor. "Then Doctor, once the core is out you can disengage the force field so that the water can begin to flood outward." The force field twinge and flickered in response.

"Who is going to be walking on top of the ship to release the locks." The Captain asked.

"I've just about finished my spacewalk training, I should be able to go out there and do it." Harry answered.

"Ok. We'll need to seek high ground to avoid the incoming surge."

The nonessential crew began evacuating the ship. Escape pods began hovering over hovering over Voyager.

"Harry are you ready to go outside to release the warp core locks?"

Just then, Tom entered the room, "Let me do it Captain! I'll go."

B'Elanna looks up from her control panel and sees Tom. Surpised, then angered, she says, "Oh boy, we don't have time for this! You're just trying to prove something,"

"You're right B'Elanna, I am trying to prove something,"

"What?! That you can get any girl you want in or out of starfleet!?

"B'Elanna!", the Captain reacted.

Tom continued, "I told you B'Elannanna, that was a mistake. I was just trying to warm Seven up and it was too easy to fall asleep in that dark cold room." The crew overhearing the quarrel started to become uncomfortable.

"You better hope you don't fall asleep out there in dark cold space either, pirate! Maybe Seven and her other Borg friends will save you."

"B'Elanna…" Tom responded.

The Doctor began to phase in and out erratically. Harry rushes over to the force field. "Doc!"

After scanning the field, Harry reports, "Captain, the Doctor isn't going to maintain cohesion much longer, we've got to Eject the core soon."

"Tom, get on top of the ship now and release those warp core locks." the Captain orders

"Yes ma'am." Tom replies, then mutters. "At least somebody still believes in me."

Tom gets to the shuttle bay and takes the working shuttle to the outside of the ship, and lands it on top of the ship. He gets out and begins to walk towards the warp core ejection site. As drifts and walks, he sees a lot of damage that the flood has caused to Voyager's external hull.

He also sees the escape pods of the crewmen rising up. He can look into the window of some, and he sees the fear, worry, and doubt in some of their faces. In others, he sees frustration, and anger.

Eventually reaches warp core eject site. Tom calls B'Elanna on his communicator

"Tom to B'Elanna"

"What", B'Elanna snaps.

"I'm at the warp core ejection site"

"Good. You know what to do. B'Elanna out"

"B'Elanna wait. Ok. I'm sorry." Tom apologized.

He continued, "Look I just lost judgement. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just trying to help a colleague"

Tom didn't get a response from B'Elanna. He began manually releasing the warp core locks. "You're the only woman for me, and you should know that." He continues to release the locks one by one. "It wasn't my intention to spend the night with Seven, its just guys, we don't connect the dots sometimes."

Tom began trying to unlock a stubborn lock. "And of course, nothing happened between us that night", Tom added, grunting trying to get the lock loose. Tom mumbles to himself "Grrgh…. Gosh, this lock is as stubborn as her."

"I heard that" B'Elanna finally responded.

Tom, happy B'Elanna responded, "B'Elanna! You should know that no one compares to you."

Tom continued to pull on the stubborn lock. "You're smart …grrghh …attractive …eerrrggshh ..and just all around…grrrhsh" A piece of the lock unexpectedly loosens, causing Tom to loose his balance and start floating away in space.

"Wonderful!…ahhh." Tom shouts as he begins floating away.

"Tom!" B'Elanna asks, "Whats going on?"

"I lost my footing. I'm floating away in space!"

"What?, Increase the gravitational attraction in your boots." B'Elanna suggests

"I can't. That last lock was too strong! I'm to far from the ship now. The sad part is, I didn't even open the lock."

As Tom floats away, he tries holding on to some of the escape pods that are hovering above the ship. The crewmen in the pods look at him with concern, but are powerless to help him

"Tom!", B'Elanna cries out.

"The Captain hears the commotion from B'Elanna, "B'Elanna whats going on?"

B'Elanna explains the situation to the Captain, and then the Captain contacts Tom, "Hang in there Tom, we'll try to get to you as soon as possible."

Just then, a lot of sparks and sounds came from the force field. Harry took note and reported, "Captain, the Doc is losing cohesion we have to eject the core now."

"Oh no," B'Elanna laments, "Tom wasn't able to open the last lock. We can't release the warp core.

The Captain realizes the extent of the situation and frets as she is out of options. Everyone stands in silence. Just then a familiar voice comes on through communications.

"Maybe I can help."

"Chakotay?"

Chakotay's shuttle approaches Voyager. Tom is attached to the bottom of it. The shuttle also has the missing Maquis crew as well.

"You can't get rid of me that easily B'Elannana."

"Or me captain." Chakotay adds, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Noted." the Captain responds. "And frankly its really good to see you. Right now lets get rid of that last lock so we can eject this core before the flooding starts."

"Understood."

Chakotay fires one simple shot to release the last warp core lock. "The last lock has been released", he reports.

"Good work. Alright everyone, lets release this core."

The remaining crew gather around to push the core downward with all their strength. The Doctor flickers in and out violently, and then collapses back into his original form.

Immediately the strong flood begins surging in. The crew is able to push the warp core down and eject it. The crew begin to climb on the highest structure they can as the flood waters rise.

The water is being drained out effectively into the warp ejection site.

The Doctor crouches down as the water pours on top of him. Everyone is silent, hoping that their plan will work as the water level rises.

Eventually the water level begins to go down, and all of the flood water in the ship is drained out. After all of the water clears out, the Captain and the Doctor immediately run to the bridge, avoiding damaged areas along the way.

The Doctor runs to Tuvok and begins to attempt to revive him. The Captain see's Seven starring out into space. "Seven! Are you alright?" She goes over to see what Seven is looking at.

They are watching all of the water that was just released being attracted towards the ejected warp core.

"Oh no! This is the Captain to all hands. Brace for sudden impact! The ejected flood will soon ignite with the warp core in any moment

All members on the ship crouch down!"

The water condenses around the warp core and then an explosion occurs. Voyager and some of the escape pods are suddenly pushed around and damaged from the explosion.

The ejected water is exploded back towards Voyager and the escape pods. Eventually, the envelops them, and submerges voyager into a large body of water. The remaining crew eventually makes it to the bridge and watches as water overtakes their viewport. Voyager and the escape pods begin to sink in this massive body of water.

* * *

On an alien planet, Alien children playing on a field, a game of tag

As they play, they start to see a stream of bubbles coming in. "Wow look at this. Bubbles!", one of the children say.

One of the parents of the children come out. "Children time to come in for your supper."

"Look Father" the child points to the incoming stream of bubbles.

"Theres probably a storm coming in child, thats why you need to come inside."

"The bubbles are in a straight line." the child says.

The parent begins to observe the stream, "Hmm they are in a straight line, coming in from the sky. But there's no sign of rain, and they seem to be coming in as a mathematical sequence. Someone must have deliberately produced these. I wonder where they're coming from…"

* * *

Voyager and the escape pods are still adrift in the middle of this new ocean, and have been for hours. They have no hope or means to escape. The Captain is on communications speaking to the entire crew.

"I… I'm sorry. I've always tried to do the right thing by my ship and crew. We've been through so much and I regret that it has ended this way. With all of our encounters, its hard to believe that we've been beaten by something as basic as water and with our own technology. Somehow our family and friends will know of our endeavors, have to at least believe that." The Captain paused. Tom and B'Elanna held hands as they listened. Tuvok, revived, was assisted by the Doctor as he struggled to stand. Chakotay stood in the back corner with his head down and hands behind his back as he listened. The Captain continued, "It has been my honor .. and my privilege ..to be your captain ..as faulty as that may have been. Janeway out."

Voyager begins to rattle. Once again, leaks of water begin pouring in from the outside. The remaining crew on Voyager looked at each other with consolation as they awaited their fate. Sections of Voyager begin to collapse from the pressure.

Suddenly ship jolts and moves up."What now?

Seven noted, "I believe we're being pulled up."

"Pulled up? By what?"

They watch the viewport as they finally pass through the water. They see a fleet of alien ships and the other escape pods, to their delight! They see other escape pods being tractored up out of the water.

Moments later, the alien who observed the bubbles on his planet transports on board Voyager.

"Hello, you must be the captain!"

The captain heartedly replies, "Yes, …yes I am!"

A rescue effort was underway as the entire crew of voyager was saved. The End.


End file.
